Consequências
by Daphne P
Summary: Uma noite apenas,e a vida de Misao muda completamente.Esta é uma fic com um universo alternativo.Será que Misao vai conseguir resolver este problema?
1. Fugindo de um problema

Legal,legal,vamos por partes.Esta é uma fic com os personagens do universo de Rurouni Kenshin,mas ela não se passa propriamente no universo de RK.Uma fic com um universo alternativo(universo onde já existia trens,computador,internet....^^).  
  
Também não preciso ficar dizendo que estes personagens não pertencem a mim e blá,bla,blá.....disto vocês já sabem.Então espero que gostem^^  
  
  
  
CONSEQUÊNCIAS  
  
Fugindo de um problema  
  
  
  
Estava encolhida num canto do seu quarto,abraçava os joelhos e chorava silenciosamente,apenas iluminada pela luz do luar que penetrava pela janela.Como que isto poderia ter acontecido?Indagava-se repetidamente.Ainda se lembrava da expressão de culpa no rosto dele ao acordar em seus braços,do distanciamento dele depois daquela noite,sentia-se um pouco culpada também,mas agora já era tarde.O estrago havia sido feito,e ela teria que arcar com as conseqüências,mesmo que fosse sozinha.  
  
Misao levantou-se num rompante e encaminhou-se em direção da sua cama,precisava descansar,para poder pensar depois no que iria fazer.Não podia ficar mais ali,não podia mais ficar tão perto dele,pois não saberia como ele poderia reagir.  
  
  
  
O sol mal havia despontado no horizonte,para poder iluminar aquele corpo,que se movia rapidamente desferindo chutes e socos no ar.Há alguns dias Aoshi resolveu treinar mais intensamente as técnicas de artes marcias que ele aprendera desde pequeno,pois já que cada vez que ele fechava os olhos,tudo que vinha a sua mente era a pele de Misao junto a sua,os corpos se moldando,os dois se transformando em um só,e ele ainda tentava entender como poderia ter perdido o controle daquela maneira.Misao ainda era uma menina,pelo ao menos para ele,mas não para os outros homens que a olhavam com desejo.Foram criados como irmãos,tecnicamente eles eram irmãos,já que seus pais se casaram quando os dois ainda eram crianças.  
  
Resolveu que já era hora de interromper o treinamento,pois seu estômago estava começando a exigir um reforçado café da manhã,encaminhou-se então do jardim para dentro da casa.Ao entrar nela pode perceber algo de errado,ela estava silenciosa demais,seus pais haviam ido trabalhar disto ele sabia,mas mesmo assim as manhãs naquela casa eram sempre alegres e barulhentas.Então o que estava faltando?  
  
-Misao.....Murmurou Aoshi,subindo as escadas,indo em direção ao quarto da jovem.  
  
-Misao?Aoshi chamou,batendo na porta.Mas tudo que recebeu como resposta foi o silêncio.Abriu a porta devagar,espiando rapidamente o aposento,e depois entrou.  
  
-Misao?Perguntou novamente,mas mais uma vez o silêncio o respondeu.Sentiu que tinha algo errado,não conseguia sentir a presença de Misao dentro do quarto.Olhou em volta,viu que a cama estava arrumada,e que faltava algumas coisas em cima da cômoda.Caminhou até o armário,abrindo-o,para poder ver que também faltavam algumas peças de roupas dentro dele.  
  
Arregalou os olhos surpreso,sabia que Misao não tinha comentado nada sobre viajar,então apenas uma opção lhe restou na cabeça.  
  
-Droga!Mas que droga!Praguejou Aoshi,querendo entender o porque daquela fuga repentina.  
  
  
  
Misao abriu os olhos lentamente,olhou para o seu relógio de pulso que marcava dez da manhã.  
  
-Finalmente acordou!Pensei que dormiria o dia inteiro,veja seu café esta ali em cima da mesinha.  
  
Misao sorriu para a amiga,Kaoru Kamiya,a conhecia desde o primário,e juntas se formaram no colegial.E sabia que era a única pessoa deste mundo que poderia ajudá-la neste momento.  
  
-Agora que você está acordada,ou quase,pode me dizer o que a fez bater na minha casa três da manhã,de mala e tudo?  
  
Misao quase engasgou com o café que estava tomando,se Kaoru foi a primeira pessoa a quem ela recorreu,então teria que contar toda a história para ela.Timidamente Misao alcançou sua bolsa,e de lá puxou um envelope,entregando-o a Kaoru.  
  
-Mais ou menos a uns dois meses atrás,eu comecei a me sentir estranha....  
  
Sussurrava a garota de cabeça baixa.  
  
-.....no começo eu ignorei,pois achei que não era nada demais,só estafa por causa da formatura.Porém o mal estar piorou e então eu resolvi ir ao médico.Depois que ele fez os exames,me entregou isto.Murmurou a jovem apontando para o envelope na mão de sua amiga.Kaoru rapidamente o abriu,lendo o que estava escrito,depois soltou um gritinho surpreso.  
  
-Mi...Mi....Misao,mas como,que eu saiba vo....vo....você não tem namorado.Sempre dizia estar apaixonada por seu irmão Aoshi,que esperaria nem que fosse a vida inteira para ser dele e.........  
  
Karou silenciou-se,percebeu então o que dizia,e deduziu rapidamente quem fora o responsável pela fuga de Misao de casa.  
  
-E agora o que você vai fazer Misao?  
  
-Foi para isto que eu vim aqui,para pedir ajuda.  
  
  
  
Sr.Makimachi teclava freneticamente no telefone,junto com ele estava a sua esposa e Aoshi,que observavam ele falar com todos os conhecidos da família e amigos de Misao.Até o ponto em que totalmente frustrado ele joga o aparelho no chão.  
  
-Mas para onde está menina terá ido?Já chega vou ligar para a policia.  
  
Porém no momento que ele ia pegar novamente o aparelho,este tocou.Revelando ser a própria Misao do outro lado da linha.  
  
"Alô?Pai?"  
  
-Misao minha filha,aonde você está menina?  
  
"Bem pai eu estou pegando um trem e indo para Tóquio"  
  
-Tóquio?!Mas por quê?  
  
"Eu preciso espairecer um pouco,não se preocupe comigo ficarei na casa de uns conhecidos.Ligarei assim que chegar,e não sei quando volto.Mande um beijo para a mamãe.Tchau!"  
  
-Espera Misao,não desliga.....Mas já era tarde,Misao havia desligado,deixando um Sr.Makimachi totalmente confuso do outro lado da linha.  
  
  
  
Misao desceu do trem,e olhava freneticamente para os lados,a procura da tia de Kaoru.Já estava começando a ficar preocupada quando a estação começou a ficar vazia.Pôs sua mala no chão e sentou em cima dela,decidida a esperar mais um pouco.Meia hora havia se passado,quando ela ouviu uma voz chamar pelo seu nome.  
  
-Makimachi Misao?Indagou uma bela mulher atrás da jovem.  
  
-Sim.E a senhora é Sagara Megumi?  
  
-Isto mesmo menina!Desculpe pela demora,tive uns problemas na clínica.Vamos para casa?Você deve estar cansada.  
  
Misao sorriu,e agradeceu aos céus pela idéia que sua amiga Kaoru teve.  
  
  
  
1 Flashback  
  
-Bem Misao,se você quer um lugar para passar uns tempos,para poder pensar eu acho que conheço um.  
  
-Sério mesmo onde?  
  
-Tóquio.  
  
-Tóquio Kaoru,mas o que eu vou fazer lá.Não conheço ninguém lá.  
  
-Mas eu sim,você pode passar uns tempos com a minha tia Megumi.Ela mora lá,e sei que ela não vai se importar em hospedá-la.Além do mais ela é médica,e pode te ajudar durante a gravidez.  
  
-Você tem certeza que não vai ter nenhum problema?  
  
-Claro que não!  
  
-Então ligue para ela,porque hoje mesmo eu estou indo para Tóquio!  
  
2 Fim do flashback  
  
  
  
Misao permaneceu calada,o que era raro,durante o percurso entre a estação e a casa de Megumi.Foi trazida de volta do seu silêncio absoluto,quando Megumi anunciou que elas haviam chegado.  
  
Misao entrou na bela casa,acompanhando Megumi,e se deparou com dois homens lá dentro.Um já era um adulto,mas de expressões joviais,Misao logo presumiu que era o tio de Kaoru,Sr.Sagara Sanosuke.O outro era um adolescente de mais ou menos quatorze anos.  
  
"Deve ser o primo de Kaoru,Yahiko."Pensou a jovem.  
  
-Então você deve ser a amiga da minha sobrinha.A voz do homem a tirou de seu devaneio.  
  
-Sim senhor sou Makimachi Misao,prazer.  
  
-Bem Misao,creio que eu não precise dizer quem são estes dois rapazes a minha frente.  
  
Misao continuou olhando para o menino a sua frente,olhou para a mulher ao seu lado.E quando deu por si já estava fazendo uma pergunta indiscreta.  
  
-Mas a senhora me parece tão nova,como pode ter um filho desta idade?  
  
Megumi riu diante da pergunta de Misao.  
  
-Vamos dizer que eu cometi o mesmo deslize que você.Respondeu a mulher,piscando um olho para a menina.  
  
Misao arregalou os olhos,então Megumi estava a par da sua situação.Bem achou melhor assim,pois não estava disposta a ficar dizendo para todo mundo,o porque de ter fugido de casa.  
  
  
  
CONTINUA.... 


	2. Buscando a fugitiva

1.1 CONSEQUÃŠNCIAS  
  
Buscando a fugitiva.  
  
  
  
  
  
Os lÃ¡bios dele percorriam o seu corpo,deixando uma trilha de fogo por onde passavam.Suas mÃ£os,habilmente a livrou do vestido que usava,e comeÃ§aram a percorrer seu corpo.Seus beijos se tornavam cada vez mais intensos e sedentos de desejo,podia sentir os corpos de ambos perderem o controle,podia sentir seu toque a enlouquecendo cada vez mais,e mais....  
  
Misao abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama num rompante,passou a mÃ£o direita na testa para enxugar o suor.  
  
-Foi apenas um sonho,melhor dizendo uma lembranÃ§a.A garota soltou um sorriso fraco no meio da escuridÃ£o de seu quarto.Seu quarto?NÃ£o ela nÃ£o estava em seu quarto,nem em sua casa,muito menos em Kyoto.Ela estava era num quarto de hÃ³spedes na casa da tia da sua amiga.Sentiu um pouco de solidÃ£o,ao perceber qual era a realidade,mas nada poderia fazer.Optou por seguir este caminho,e agora teria que ir atÃ© o fim.  
  
  
  
Aoshi estava sentado na beirada da sua cama,fitando o nada no meio de seu quarto,por mais que fosse duro admitir,sabia que Misao tinha partido por sua causa.Mas nÃ£o sabia direito o que tinha feito de errado.Na sua cabeÃ§a vinham lembranÃ§as daquela noite,sabia que o motivo nÃ£o era este pois pode ver nos olhos de Misao,alegria e amor,naquela noite.Amor este que ele nÃ£o se sentia no direito de retribuir.Misao era uma menina alegre,cheia de vida,que se ficasse ao seu lado sÃ³ iria sofrer.  
  
O dono de frios olhos verdes,deixou seu corpo cair sobre a cama,e logo depois adormeceu.  
  
  
  
Dois meses haviam se passado desde a partida de Misao da casa de seus pais.A garota dos cabelos negros como a noite nÃ£o morava mais com os tios de sua amiga,embora costumasse passar o final de semana com eles.E este era um desses finais de semana,onde Misao se sentia feliz e segura,como se tivesse voltado para sua famÃ­lia.  
  
-E entÃ£o Misao,como vai o trabalho na clÃ­nica?Perguntou Sanosuke,enquanto observava a jovem,jogar com todo o seu empenho um jogo de computador com Yahiko.  
  
-Vai bem,com o tempo eu aprendo mais coisas.Respondeu a menina sem desviar sua atenÃ§Ã£o da tela.  
  
Megumi tinha arrumado um emprego para Misao na clinica mÃ©dica onde trabalhava,com isto Misao pode pagar o aluguel de um pequeno,mas aconchegante apartamento e retribuir a ajuda que a famÃ­lia Sagara lhe deu.  
  
-Ela e uma garota dedicada,e estando por perto poderei vigiÃ¡-la melhor.Nunca vi uma futura mamÃ£e ser tÃ£o super ativa assim.  
  
Misao corou diante do comentÃ¡rio de Megumi,ainda estava se acostumando com a idÃ©ia de que ia ser mÃ£e,porÃ©m este fato jÃ¡ estava um pouco visÃ­vel no ventre dela.E estava decidida,moraria em TÃ³quio a partir de agora.  
  
  
  
Aoshi estava na estaÃ§Ã£o de TÃ³quio,encaminhando-se em direÃ§Ã£o ao ponto de tÃ¡xi,olhando um pequeno papel que tinha em suas mÃ£os.  
  
Flashback  
  
Aoshi parou em frente a porta do apartamento,tocando logo em seguida a campanhia.Esperou alguns segundos,atÃ© que a porta foi aberta revelando a face de um jovem ruivo.  
  
-Himura?  
  
-Shinomori?  
  
-O que faz aqui Himura?  
  
Kenshin deu um sorriso para Aoshi,achava aquela pergunta meio estÃºpida,mas resolveu responder.  
  
-Bem eu presumo que como sou namorado de Kaoru,eu deveria visitÃ¡-la de vez em quando.NÃ£o acha?  
  
-Hunf,isto significa que Kamiya estÃ¡ em casa.  
  
-Sim e vamos nÃ£o fique aÃ­ parado na porta,entre.  
  
-VocÃª quer saber onde estÃ¡ Misao?Kaoru respondeu com uma outra pergunta o questionamento de Aoshi.  
  
-Mas eu pensei que vocÃªs soubessem que ela estava em TÃ³quio.  
  
Aoshi lanÃ§ou um olhar mais frio do que de costume,para Kaoru.Mas a garota nÃ£o se intimidou com isto,nÃ£o queria ver sua melhor amiga Misao sofrer mais.E a ajudaria mesmo que tivesse que brigar com Aoshi.  
  
-Que ela estÃ¡ em TÃ³quio eu sei,mas eu quero saber o por que,e onde exatamente ela estÃ¡.Retrucou o rapaz com frieza.  
  
-Onde ela estÃ¡ eu nÃ£o digo,mas o porque eu acho que sua famÃ­lia jÃ¡ sabe,ela sÃ³ quer....  
  
-Espairecer?!Completou Aoshi.-Quando uma pessoa quer descansar,geralmente ela faz isto em uma ou duas semanas,e nÃ£o em dois meses.  
  
-Talvez tenha algo em TÃ³quio que a fez ficar um pouco mais.Rebateu Kaoru com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
Aoshi percebeu que por mais que espremesse,nÃ£o iria conseguir tirar nenhuma informaÃ§Ã£o de Kaoru.Estava furioso,mas ao mesmo tempo,sentia-se um pouco feliz por saber que Misao tinha amigos valiosos.Resolveu que iria procurar a garota sozinho,e foi encaminhando-se para a porta,para se preparar para ir para TÃ³quio.Kenshin acompanhou Aoshi atÃ© o elevador do prÃ©dio onde Kaoru morava,chegando lÃ¡ entregou ao rapaz um pedaÃ§o de papel.  
  
-NÃ£o tenho muita certeza se Misao ainda estÃ¡ morando nesta casa,mas com certeza vocÃª irÃ¡ saber o paradeiro dela aÃ­.  
  
E apontou para o endereÃ§o escrito no pedaÃ§o de papel,depois correu de volta ao apartamento ao ouvir Kaoru gritar o seu nome.  
  
Aoshi deu um pequeno sorriso,e percebeu que nÃ£o era sÃ³ Misao que tinha bons amigos.  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
O tÃ¡xi parou em frente a casa indicada no endereÃ§o que estava no papel.Aoshi desceu do carro em foi em direÃ§Ã£o a residÃªncia.Bateu na porta algumas vezes,atÃ© que um garoto veio atendÃª-la.  
  
-Pois nÃ£o posso ajudÃ¡-lo?Perguntou Yahiko.  
  
-Estou procurando por uma garota chamada Makimachi Misao.  
  
-Bem Misao-chan se mudou hÃ¡ algumas semanas.  
  
-E vocÃª sabe para onde ela foi?  
  
-Ah sim espere aqui rapidinho.Yahiko correu para dentro da casa,depois voltou para a porta,entregando um pedaÃ§o de papel para Aoshi.  
  
-Ela mora neste endereÃ§o agora,mas se vocÃª nÃ£o encontrÃ¡-la em casa,Ã© porque ela vai estar no trabalho.Que fica neste endereÃ§o aqui.  
  
Aoshi ficou em silÃªncio por alguns minutos,observando o papel com os endereÃ§os em sua mÃ£o.EntÃ£o Misao estava trabalhando,e tinha a sua prÃ³pria casa?Isto queria dizer que ela nunca teve a intenÃ§Ã£o de voltar para casa de seus pais,que seria uma viagem permanente.Saiu de seu pequeno devaneio,e encarou o jovem a sua frente.  
  
-Obrigado garoto.Agradeceu Aoshi,indo embora.  
  
-De nada.Gritou Yahiko enquanto via Aoshi se afastar mais.  
  
-VocÃª nÃ£o sabe a surpresa que vai ter quando encontrÃ¡-la.Murmurou o garoto para si mesmo.  
  
  
  
Misao olhava com frustraÃ§Ã£o para o prato de comida a sua frente,lembrava-se que Megumi havia dito para ela comer coisas saudÃ¡veis,e seguir com a dieta que ela tinha passado.PorÃ©m ver aquilo a sua frente,tirava a sua fome,e a deixava mais enjoada do que de costume.  
  
-Blergh!Afastou o prato de seu campo de visÃ£o.E foi em direÃ§Ã£o a geladeira,procuraria outra coisa para comer.  
  
-Acho que Megumi-san nÃ£o vai se importar se eu fugir um pouquinho da dieta.  
  
ComeÃ§ou a pegar os ingredientes para preparar um belo sanduÃ­che.Mas quando ia comeÃ§ar a fazÃª-lo,a campanhia tocou.Misao caminhou atÃ© a porta praguejando contra aquele que ousava a interromper o seu almoÃ§o.Se fosse mais um desses vendedores chatos,botaria ele para correr com um golpe de arte marcial.  
  
Chegou atÃ© a porta,e a abriu com fÃºria.PorÃ©m gelou logo em seguida ao ver quem estava parado diante dela.  
  
-Ao....Aoshi!  
  
  
  
CONTINUA 


	3. Em busca de respostas

1 CONSEQUÊNCIAS  
  
2 Em busca de respostas  
  
  
  
Misao continuou parada,olhando para o homem que estava na sua porta.Não sabia como reagir,e por impulso,bateu a porta na "cara" de Aoshi.Escorregou com as costas por ela,até que sentou no chão,seu coração estava aos pulos,e a mesma pergunta não saía de sua cabeça.  
  
-O que ele está fazendo aqui?Indagou-se a menina repetidamente,enquanto ouvia Aoshi bater na porta,e chamá-la insistentemente.  
  
Respirando fundo,Misao levantou-se ajeitando a jardineira que usava,deu graças a Deus por ter escolhido esta roupa para usar no dia de hoje,pois ela escondia bem a barriga que já estava começando a crescer.Recuperou um pouco da calma,e resolveu abrir a porta.  
  
-Misao?!Aoshi perguntou,enquanto observava a garota a sua frente.Os cabelos estavam diferentes,estavam soltos.O rosto ainda tinha traços infantis,mas havia algo mais neles.Maquiagem?Mesmo que fosse leve,era maquiagem,algo que ele nunca pensou que veria no rosto dela.E as roupas também saíram do tradicional estilo moleca,para algo mais adulto.Ele esperava vir para Tóquio para encontrar a Misao,mas a garota que estava a sua frente era muito diferente da Misao que ele esperava ver.  
  
-O que você está fazendo aí parado me olhando.Retrucou a garota irritada,por causa daquele olhar avaliador de Aoshi.  
  
-Eu posso entrar?  
  
Misao ergueu uma sobrancelha diante da pergunta de Aoshi.O rapaz pode ver indecisão nos olhos da jovem.E depois de ponderar muito,Misao resolveu deixá-lo entrar.  
  
Aoshi entrou no pequeno apartamento,notou que não tinha muita mobília,só o necessário para proporcionar um pouco de conforto.Observou Misao se dirigir para um lugar que ele presumiu ser a cozinha,e resolveu segui-la.Chegando lá recostou na parede e ficou a observar a jovem,entretida com um sanduíche.Misao pode perceber o olhar de Aoshi sobre si,e novamente irritou- se.  
  
-Tem alguma coisa na minha cara para você me olhar tanto.Se veio até aqui,é porque você quer me dizer alguma coisa.  
  
-Eu vim te levar para casa Misao.  
  
-O que?Surpreendeu-se a jovem.  
  
-Papai e mamãe estão com saudades,e um pouco preocupados.  
  
-Por quê preocupados?Eu não disse em meus telefonemas que estava bem.  
  
-Disse,e também disse que logo voltaria.  
  
-Errado,eu disse que não sabia quando eu iria voltar.  
  
-Mas pelo o que eu vejo Misao,você não pretende voltar.  
  
-Do que você está falando?  
  
-Do que eu estou falando,veja por si mesma.Para uma pessoa que só viajou para espairecer,até que você conseguiu se ajeitar bem aqui.Tem uma casa,e um emprego.  
  
-Hum talvez você tenha razão,talvez eu fique aqui por tempo indeterminado.  
  
-Então me diz por quê?Por quê você foi embora daquele jeito?E por que não quer voltar?  
  
Misao engoliu em seco,sabia que nunca teria coragem de contar os seus verdadeiros motivos,ainda se lembrava do olhar de culpa dele depois daquela noite.Pelo que se lembrava era apaixonada por Aoshi desde que seus pais se casaram,quando ela tinha seis anos.Sabia que Aoshi era uma pessoa fechada,e fria,a mãe dele dizia que era por causa do trauma de ter visto seu pai ser assassinado,porém ela também dizia que a alegria de Misao poderia trazer o antigo Aoshi sorridente de volta.Por um tempo ela até perdeu as esperanças em relação a isto,até aquela noite,onde pode ver os olhos frios serem substituídos por olhos amorosos e calorosos.Mas agora o vendo a sua frente com o antigo olhar de volta,percebeu que jamais teria coragem de lhe contar a verdade.Não queria ver aquele olhar de culpa nos olhos de Aoshi novamente.  
  
-Porque,oras porque eu achei que já era hora de ter a minha independência,afinal eu já tenho dezoito anos.  
  
-E não poderia ter esta independência em Kyoto?Precisava tomar esta decisão assim tão repentinamente?  
  
-Não e sim.  
  
-Não acredito em você.Está mentindo eu sei disso,e você vai ter que me dizer a verdade.Me dê um bom motivo para eu não te levar de volta para casa a força.  
  
Misao estava tremendo diante do fato de Aoshi segurar com tanta força o seu braço.Sentia vontade de chorar e gritar ao mesmo tempo,sentia vontade de se atirar nos braços de Aoshi e esquecer todos os seus problemas,se esquecer do mundo.Aoshi já estava impaciente com o silêncio de Misao,uma atitude que não era comum na irmã.Quando de repente o barulho de uma campanhia,interrompeu aquele clima silencioso incomodo que se abateu sobre os dois.  
  
-Hei oi menina doninha.Cumprimentou um homem alto,de cabelos castanhos arrepiados.  
  
-Salva pelo gongo.Suspirou Misao.  
  
-Por acaso é por isso que você não quer voltar.Uma voz soou atrás de Misao.  
  
-Hugh Aoshi?Hum Sano-san,este é o meu irmão Aoshi-sama.Aoshi-sama este é o tio de Kaoru,Sr.Sagara Sanosuke.  
  
Mesmo com as devidas apresentações,Aoshi ainda se sentia intimidado com a presença de Sanosuke,na casa de Misao,e ao mesmo tempo tentava se convencer que não estava sentindo ciúmes da garota.Porém as palavras que Kaoru disse antes dele partir não saíam de sua mente neste momento  
  
"Talvez tenha algo em Tóquio que a fez ficar um pouco mais."  
  
Sim,ele admitia que estava com ciúmes,por isso resolveu ir embora antes de cometer uma besteira.Sabia que Misao era teimosa,e não seria uma simples visita que a convenceria a contar a verdade e a voltar para casa.Porém ele continuaria persistindo.  
  
-A gente se fala uma outra hora Misao.Despediu-se Aoshi,deixando para trás uma Misao aliviada e um Sanosuke furioso,pois sabia que Aoshi era responsável pela tristeza de Misao.  
  
-Pelo visto você não contou para ele.  
  
-Não Sr.Sagara.Choramingou a jovem.  
  
-Ah menina doninha não fique assim.Sanosuke a consolou com um abraço.  
  
-No final você vai ver que tudo vai dar certo.  
  
  
  
Aoshi estava em Tóquio a um mês,e em todas as vezes que ele tentou descobrir o segredo de Misao,está conseguia mudar de assunto.Porém nos últimos tempos Misao começou a ignorá-lo.Nunca conseguia encontrá-la no trabalho ou em casa,sempre que ligava era a secretária eletrônica que atendia.  
  
Se ligava para o celular a conversa não durava mais do que dois minutos,e sempre desligava com a desculpa de que estava muito ocupada.Algo lhe dizia que ela não queria que ele a visse pessoalmente.Ainda se lembrava da última vez em que se encontraram,e Misao estava terrivelmente abatida,mas disse que tudo isto era por causa do trabalho.E justamente quando estas lembranças vinham a sua mente,um sentimento terrível inundava a sua alma,um sentimento de perigo algo relacionado com Misao.  
  
O som estridente do telefone o tirou de seus devaneios.Atendendo-o,pode ouvir uma bela voz,mas que ao mesmo tempo demonstrava preocupação,do outro lado da linha.  
  
"Shinomori Aoshi?"  
  
-Sim é ele.  
  
"Aqui quem fala é a Dra.Sagara Megumi,estou te ligando para falar sobre o estado de saúde da Misao.E como o senhor é o único parente dela aqui na cidade."  
  
-Misao!Mas o que tem a saúde dela?  
  
"Venha até a Clínica de Tóquio,que eu te explico tudo."  
  
Aoshi desligou o telefone rapidamente,se dirigindo para a tal clínica.  
  
-Então era por isso que eu estava com aquela sensação estranha?Indagava-se o rapaz a caminho do hospital.  
  
  
  
Megumi encaminhou-se em direção ao rapaz que tinha acabado de entrar na clínica,observou as feições dele,e pode perceber que ele era tudo o que Misao havia lhe descrito.  
  
-Shinomori Aoshi?Indagou a mulher ao se aproximar dele.  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Eu sou a Dra.Sagara.Fui eu que te liguei agora pouco.  
  
-O que há que errado com a Misao?  
  
-Bem Misao sofreu um principio de aborto.Mas agora ela está bem.  
  
-Principio de aborto?Indagou o rapaz extremamente confuso.  
  
Megumi ponderou um pouco,sabia que Misao que deveria contar as novidades para o irmão dela.Porém também sabia que ela despertaria confusa e assustada,e precisaria de alguém ao lado dela.  
  
"E quem melhor do que o pai do filho dela".Pensou a mulher.Contaria tudo para Aoshi,e se entenderia com Misao depois.  
  
-Bem....A mulher hesitou um pouco.  
  
-Bem Sr.Shinomori.Misao está grávida.  
  
  
  
CONTINUA.....  
  
  
  
Eita que coisa mais dramática,mas espero que esteja bom.Primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que estão gostando da minha fic.Valeu pelo incentivo gente.Segundo eu queria só deixar uma pequena observação.Eu sei que teve um trecho da história que eu usei muito a palavra "olho" e "olhar",mas é que como dizem que "os olhos são o espelho da alma"(eu acho que mais ou menos isto)nada melhor do que utilizá-los para transmitir o sentimento dos personagens não^^. 


	4. Amor,a solução de todos os problemas

1 CONSEQUÊNCIAS  
  
  
  
1.1 Amor,a solução de todos os problemas  
  
  
  
Aoshi estava boquiaberto diante desta revelação.Seu coração batia descompassado,e de repente a boca dele ficou seca demais para ele poder falar algo.  
  
"Misao grávida,mas de quem?Que pergunta idiota,é claro que é de você seu imbecil.Foi por isso que ela foi embora,é por isso que ficava me evitando."Pensava o rapaz.  
  
-Sr.Shinomori?!  
  
-Hã o que foi?  
  
-O senhor está bem?  
  
-O que aconteceu com a Misao....e....e.....co...como....  
  
-....Está o bebê?Completou Megumi os gaguejos de Aoshi.  
  
-Como os médicos costumam dizer,mãe e filho passam bem.Respondeu a mulher,piscando um olho para Aoshi.  
  
  
  
Misao abriu os olhos lentamente,tentou se sentar na cama,mas sentia o seu corpo todo dolorido.E lembrou-se do que havia ocorrido.  
  
-Escada....queda....dor.....Murmurava a garota desnorteada.Foi quando ela arregalou os olhos,ao perceber onde estava.  
  
-MEU BEBÊ!!A menina gritou sentando-se num rompante na cama,começava a suar frio,começava a ficar assustada.Foi quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro,e virou-se para encarar o ser que a estava consolando.Nisto Misao ficou mais assustada ainda.  
  
-A-A-Aoshi.O que você.....o que você.......  
  
-Calma Misao,está tudo bem.  
  
-Você ouviu o que eu disse?  
  
Aoshi virou o rosto,deixando assim de encarar o olhar de Misao.Mas a garota pode perceber que ele apresentava uma expressão magoada na face.  
  
-Por quê você não me contou Misao?Por quê foi embora daquele jeito?  
  
-Eu,eu,eu fiquei assustada.Não queria que você se sentisse culpado,que me olhasse daquele jeito de novo.Então eu decidi que resolveria este meu problema sozinha.  
  
-Iria criar uma criança sozinha?  
  
-Qual é problema,não deve ser tão difícil assim?!Misao retrucou,tentando conter as lágrimas.Por um momento,o quarto mergulhou em um profundo silêncio.  
  
-Aoshi-sama?  
  
-Hum!  
  
-Você falou com Megumi-san?O que ela disse?  
  
-Ela disse que mãe e filho passam bem.  
  
Aoshi pode ouvir um suspiro de alivio vindo de Misao.Depois de algum tempo sem fitá-la resolveu encará-la,para poder ver uma cena que o deixou sem palavras.Misao estava com um semblante aliviado e feliz,e acariciava suavemente o ventre dela.Foi então que ele percebeu que Misao não era mais aquela menininha,que costumava fazer palhaçadas para lhe chamar a atenção,ou para fazê-lo sorrir.Ela agora era uma mulher,e logo seria mãe.Mãe do filho dele.Este pensamento fez o corpo de Aoshi tremer,agora conseguia admitir que por mais que ele criasse barreiras em torno do seu coração,Misao conseguiu destruir todas com apenas um sorriso.  
  
-Você sabe que não precisa passar por isto sozinha não é?!  
  
-Como é?Misao indagou confusa.  
  
-Case-se comigo Misao.  
  
A garota arregalou os olhos,sempre quis ouvir isto de Aoshi,porém esta não era a frase que ela mais queria ouvir.  
  
-Por quê?Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer,em relação a pergunta de Aoshi.  
  
-Oras porque.....  
  
-Se você quer se casar comigo por causa do bebê,esqueça.Isto não é motivo suficiente para duas pessoas se casarem.Compromissos firmados por causa deste motivo,nunca dão certo.Falou a menina friamente,mas em seus olhos havia lágrimas.  
  
Aoshi espantou-se diante da resposta da garota,esperava qualquer reação de Misao,menos esta.De repente um sentimento estranho abateu sobre seu peito,um sentimento de perda.Não queria perder Misao,queria que ela estivesse do seu lado para sempre,foi então que ele percebeu que sempre amou aquela menina sorridente,mas nunca havia percebido isto.  
  
-Então....Aoshi sussurrou no ouvido dela.....case-se comigo por amor.  
  
-O QUE?  
  
-Ai shiteru Misao.  
  
Agora sim Misao ouviu a frase que ela esperou por anos,e além de ouvir a frase,pode ver o mesmo amor que ela viu no olhar de Aoshi,na noite em que eles conceberam aquela criança,que estava no ventre dela.  
  
-Eu também te amo Aoshi,e sim eu aceito.Respondeu a garota extasiada.  
  
  
  
Os meses passaram rápidos,na verdade rápidos demais na opinião dele.Ele ainda podia se lembrar do quanto ela estava bela,dentro daquele vestido de noiva.E agora ela estava aqui deitada nesta cama,com a dor estampada em seu rosto de menina,e ele não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la.Durante toda a sua vida protegeu Misao,como um legítimo irmão mais velho faria,porém vendo-a agora soltando gritos horríveis de dor,ele pode perceber que não poderia sempre protegê-la.  
  
-Vamos Misao mais força!Falava Megumi.  
  
-Eu estou fazendo o máximo que eu posso.Retrucou Misao,enquanto inconscientemente,apertava a mão de Aoshi para poder aliviar a sua dor.  
  
Quando Aoshi percebeu que Misao já estava ficando exausta,um choro ecoou pelo quarto.  
  
-Meus parabéns,é uma bela menina.Disse Megumi,colocando a criança no colo de Misao.  
  
Aoshi olhou para aquela cena extasiado,já havia presenciado coisas ruins na sua vida,porém ver Misao carregando sua filha em seus braços compensava tudo,e permitiu-se vir a tona um pequeno sorriso.  
  
-Irá se chamar Hikari.O que você acha Aoshi-sama?Perguntou Misao ainda maravilhada com a criança em seus braços,quando olhou para Aoshi e pode perceber que este sorria.  
  
-Aoshi?Misao perguntou,tirando o rapaz de seu transe.-O que você acha de nós a chamarmos e Hikari?  
  
-Eu acho maravilhoso.Respondeu o rapaz com a voz calma e indiferente,mas Misao o conhecia bastante para saber que ele estava feliz.  
  
A garota encarou a criança em seus braços,e não pode deixar de sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.Ela era fruto do seu amor com Aoshi,um amor que ela chegou a pensar que nunca seria concretizado,e agora lá estava aquele bebê.E ao lado dela estava Aoshi,ainda segurando a sua mão,e agora sim este era o momento mais feliz de sua vida.Misao aproximou-se do bebê,depositando um leve beijo na testa dele ao mesmo tempo em que sussurrava algo.  
  
-Bem vinda ao mundo Shinomori Hikari.  
  
  
  
  
  
FIM  
  
NA:Hum eu acho que o final não ficou lá essas coisas.Mas até que para a minha primeira fic sobre Aoshi e Misao,ela ficou bem grande.Espero que vocês tenham gostado.Arigatou por todas as rewiew.Valeu galera.  
  
Obs:Ta certo que Aoshi ficou meio que meloso no final da história,mas vcs hão de convir,que até o mais fechado dos homens se derrete todo,quando vê o seu filho nascer.Não importa o quão frio,fechado e durão ele seja.O sorriso de uma criança amolece o coração de qualquer um^^(profundo isto não~_^) 


End file.
